A Moment With You
by glowin'R
Summary: Memento mori: sepatah kata, menyebabkan perdebatan, berakhir sebuah keingingan. LightL.


"Memento mori."

Light mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di sebelahnya, L.

"Ryuuzaki? Ada yang salah?"

L—yang saat itu sedang menyendokkan _cake_ stroberi favoritnya ke mulut—menatap Light dengan pandangan datar.

"Light-kun tahu apa arti kata yang tadi saya ucapkan?"

"Hm, kalau tidak salah artinya adalah 'ingatlah kematianmu'," jawab Light.

L menatap Light tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Lalu ia kembali memberikan perhatiannya kepada _cake_ di depannya.

"Bagi saya itu terdengar seperti 'kau tidak akan hidup selamanya'," ucapnya perlahan.

"Yang manapun itu maksudnya tetap sama, bukan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. 'Ingatlah kematianmu'dan 'kau tidak akan hidup selamanya' terdengar berbeda."

_Ah_, batin Light, _ini pasti akan jadi perdebatan panjang._

* * *

_Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

_A Moment With You © glowin'R_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: Angst (?), Friendship_

_Warning: AR, OOC, typo, confusing timeline_

* * *

_Markas Investigasi Kira, 4 November 2004_

"Yah, itu arti lainnya, 'kan? Arti sebenarnya yang sudah kusebutkan tadi," jawab Light sambil menatap komputer di depannya.

"Saya lebih suka arti yang saya sebut barusan. Bukankah kita memang tidak akan hidup selamanya?" tanya L sengit.

Light tahu ia tak seharusnya berdebat dengan detektif nomor satu di dunia, saat sedang menyelesaikan kasus Kira—kasusnya sendiri. Tapi bukan Light namanya kalau menerima 'kekalahan' begitu saja.

"Tidak. Kata itu lebih mengacu pada peringatan agar kita mengingat kematian."

"Itu artinya kita tidak akan kekal, bukan? Jika begitu, arti yang lebih tepat adalah 'kau tidak akan hidup selamanya'. Untuk apa kita mengingat tanpa mengerti makna yang sebenarnya dari sebuah kalimat?" ujar L sambil terus memasukkan cake ke dalam mulutnya.

Light menghela napas, "aku tetap pada pendirianku. Artinya 'ingatlah pada kematianmu'."

"Naik 20 persen, Light-kun. Saya yakin Kira tidak suka kekalahan, begitu juga Light-kun," jawab L sambil menatap sengit pemuda di sampingnya. Ketegangan begitu terasa di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei, hei, lebih baik kalian berhenti berdebat," ujar seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu. "Kalian itu hebat sekali kalau sudah memperdebatkan sesuatu, ya?"

Pemuda itu—Matsuda—tertawa renyah sambil berlalu, meninggalkan dua pemuda berintelijensi tinggi itu saling melancarkan aksi _death glare_.

Tiba-tiba Light mendesah, "benar kata Matsuda. Seharusnya sekarang kita fokus pada kasus Kira." Mata karamelnya kembali menatap layar komputer dan memperhatikan berkas-berkas kasus.

Tapi tidak dengan L.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Light, menatapnya intens hingga yang ditatap menjadi risih.

"Ryuuzaki, jika kau punya waktu, lebih baik kau memecahkan kasus Kira saja."

L diam.

Sadar dengan kebisuan L, Light menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ryuuzaki? Ada apa?"

L menggigit jempolnya dan menatap lantai dengan pandangan sendu, "Light-kun tahu, apa yang saya inginkan saat ini?"

Light memandang pemuda di depannya, heran. _Ada apa ini? Apa saat ini dia sedang ingin manja-manjaan?_

"Hm, mungkin _cake_? Dengan ratusan gula-gula di atasnya? Atau lolipop super manis yang dijual terbatas?"

L menjawab, "tidak. Bukan semua itu."

"Lalu?"

"Saya ingin ada yang mengatakan 'memento mori' pada saya saat ini."

Light bingung, "kenapa?"

"Karena saya sempat lupa bahwa perdebatan kita ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya."

Light diam, begitu juga dengan L.

.

_Aku tidak akan mati. Akulah yang akan menjadi 'Dewa' di dunia baruku nanti. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mati? Kau salah, L. Kaulah yang akan mati. Semua akan mati, kecuali aku. Semua akan membusuk kecuali aku dan dunia baruku nanti. Karena itu, kuberikan kau satu hadiah kecil yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini._

"Memento mori, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

_Yellow Box, 28 Januari 2010_

Sakit. Ia tahu ini sakit. Ia tahu ia telah kalah.

Kalah? Bukankah ia adalah 'Dewa'? Ia tidak mungkin kalah dari seorang bocah yang mengaku sebagai penerus L. Ia tidak mungkin kalah dari seorang bocah yang hanya tahu menyusun lego dan memilin rambutnya.

Tidak. Ia tidak kalah, tidak ingin kalah.

Tidak sekarang.

Dengan cepat Light berlari sementara Mikami mengalihkan perhatian. Tujuannya hanya satu, pintu keluar.

Segera setelah berada di luar, sinar matahari senja menerpa wajahnya. Mengaburkan pandangannya. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh membuang waktu. Jadi dengan cepat ia berlari, kemanapun takdir membawanya.

"_Kau telah kalah, Ligh Yagami. Akuilah bahwa kau adalah Kira._"

Kata-kata Near terngiang-ngiang di telinga, membuat kepalanya sakit. Apalagi ia mengucapkannya sambil memandang Light dengan mata itu.

Mata L.

Ah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memikirkan rekannya satu itu. Pemuda yang selalu memakai kaus putih longgar, memakan cake dan manisan lainnya. Pemuda yang selalu berjongkok, yang berdiri dengan bungkuk. Pemuda yang selalu mengajaknya berdebat, apapun temanya dan di manapun tempatnya.

Pemuda yang mati di tangannya.

Terengah-engah, Light memandang bangunan di depan. Sebuah gedung kosong. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki bangunan itu, menaiki tangganya satu per satu. Hingga tenaganya habis dan menyuruhnya beristirahat sejenak.

Dan di sanalah ia, terbaring di tangga dan menatap langit-langit.

"Beginikah rasanya kalah?" batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ia memegang dadanya. Sakit.

Ah, jadi di sinilah Ryuk akan menghabisi nyawanya.

Dengan perlahan, matanya tertutup. Menghitung sisa-sisa napas yang dimilikinya. Membayangkan L sedang berdiri di depannya. Dan memang benar. Ia melihat L sedang memandang padanya sekarang.

"Kau... kau curang, Ryuuzaki," bisiknya lirih. "Kenapa? Kau mau menertawakanku?"

Di matanya, L diam.

"Tertawalah. Sekarang aku sudah kalah. Dan, ya, akulah Kira. Puaskah kau mendengar semua itu sekarang?"

L tetap diam.

"Kenapa... kau... hanya diam, bodoh? Bicaralah. Jangan buat aku... tampak gila," ucapnya lebih pelan. Ia tahu kematiannya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Tidak mendengar jawaban, Light tertawa sinis pada L.

"Kau... curang. Kenapa.. kau pergi? Kenapa kau pergi... disaat kau belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

L memandangnya, diam.

"Ya, kau benar. Tidak ada manusia yang kekal. Semua pasti mati. Kau puas aku kalah?" Light mulai terengah-engah, "sekarang, ucapkanlah kata yang pernah... kuucapkan padamu sehari sebelum kau mati, karena aku sempat lupa... bahwa kita takkan pernah bersama. Aku mau... mendengarnya dari mulut..."

Waktunya habis, Light tahu. Dengan mata tertutup, ia biarkan kalimatnya menggantung tanpa diakhiri. Dengan mata tertutup, ia pergi untuk selamanya.

L menatap pemuda itu. Betapa seorang pemuda yang cerdas, tapi ditutupi keserakahan. Jujur, L tidak pernah membenci pemuda itu, yang terkadang mengajaknya berdebat dan memaksanya memutar otak briliannya. Yang terkadang menghantui pikirannya hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"_Kaulah yang curang, Light-kun_," batinnya, "_kau bahkan tidak pergi denganku setelah kau mati_."

Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati Light, membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan semu.

"Memento mori, Light-kun."

* * *

END

* * *

_A/N: huwah, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini dalam sehari! nggak nyangka hasilnya gaje banget... _T^T_ saya nggak yakin maksud fic ini tersampaikan atau nggak, tapi tetap saya post. jadi gimana, Minna? aneh? atau ajaib? _

_saya tunggu komentarnya melalui review... X3 arigatou, ne~_


End file.
